We can't be together, can we?
by yumenohime-sama
Summary: Sasuke, the young master of the prestigious Uchiha clan is back in Konoha after 7 years training in the mountain. He was searching for his childhood friend, only to find that his friend was sent to the red light district. What happened when he was gone? What will he do to get his friend back? What will Naruto do once he knew Sasuke is back? Yaoi. SASUNARU, ALLNARU.


**Hello! I'm back with another story. This one is absolutely about NARUTO! Mwahahaha. Have you read my previous ffic? Check it out on my profile, will you?**

**Okay, let's begin with the summary.**

**Summary: Sasuke, the young master of the prestigious Uchiha clan is back in Konoha after 7 years training in the mountain. He was searching for his childhood friend, his cute kitsune, his dobe, only to find that his kitsune was sent to the red light district. What happened when he was gone? What will he do to get his kitsune back? What will Naruto do once he knew Sasuke is back?**

**Warning: It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, and obviously everyone x Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke is back**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

'_The village is not far from here, since i can see the the gates from here. It's been a while since I saw Naruto. I wonder what expression he'll show when he saw me. Heh.'_ As soon as Sasuke saw the gates of Konohagakure, he felt the urge to find his kitsune and hug him tight. He surely grown to be a beautiful man. Yes, a man. The only man that captured his heart since they're kids, his first love, his soon-to-be-bride. Well, they promised to marry each other when they're 5, and now he will make that promise came true.

Sasuke entered the village and walked fast towards his house –well, his castle. Upon his arrival, his servants greeted him respectfully and they quickly assisted him into the castle. Kakashi, one of Sasuke's uncle, is the first family member who greeted him upon his return.

"Well, well. Isn't it Sasuke! It's a pity Itachi is not home to greet you personally."

"Hn. He's busy like usual, huh?" He glanced around, found nothing he wanted, he turned around and face his uncle once again.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Pardone me?"

"…forget it."

With that Sasuke made his way to his old room. One of his servant already put his belongings inside the room.

'_How nostalgic.'_ He thought. It was the room he used as a kid, a room where Naruto and him often played around inside. Soon after he entered his room, his servant told him that the bath was ready to be used.

After he took the bath, he quickly went to the family study room only to see Kakashi there, reading his hentai book all over again. He never seem to be bored with the books. He sighed, and walked towards his uncle.

"Itachi is not home yet?"

"Nah."

"Tch. Tell me when he's home, I have things to talk with him."

"Hn." He replied without giving a glance from his book.

Sasuke was furious, it seemed his uncle didn't pay any attention to what he said. Well, Kakashi was always like that. Without saying anything else, he made his way out of the room and went to the garden.

He smiled a little, not a smirk, when he saw the garden. This garden was the plaee where he met Naruto for the first time. Back then, Naruto was wandering around the place while his mom was visiting Sasuke's mom. Yes, even as a kid, Naruto couldn't stay still for so long. In a second, when their eyes met for the very first time, Sasuke felt like the universe became dull. Nothing could compare to the brightness of Naruto's eyes.

Ever since that time, they've became friends, and thanks to her mom, Naruto were able to visit him frequently. Well, Naruto was not from noble or rich family. He came from normal family, it's just that her mom was a good friend of Mikoto, Sasuke's mom.

"You're back, otouto?"

Itachi's words brought him back from all his happy childhood memories.

"Hn."

"Kakashi-san said you're looking for me."

After staring at his brother's nonchalant figure, he decided to open his mouth.

"Aniki," he paused, looking at his brother, "why you never say anything about Naruto when you reply to my letter?"

Itachi just stare at his brother, "I never knew you're this stupid, otouto."

"What?"

"Do you think father wouldn't check all your letters and my replies?"

He was silent, thinking about all 7 years he was gone.

"Tell me what you knew, since he's dead already."

"It seemed you didn't want to know anything about our father death, huh?"

"Tch. Who will, after what he's done to me !?" '_and to Naruto and Kushina-san!' _he added without saying it out loud.

Itachi sighed, yet he told Sasuke what he knew. Not all of it, just things Sasuke needed to know at the moment.

"Like you knew, since our mother's death, Kushina-san and Naruto-kun are not allowed here. It was difficult to know their condition with father's watching all my move. Thanks to your oblivious letters, he became more strict with me."

He stared straight at Sasuke's eyes.

"As far as I knew, both Minato-san and Kushina-san was dead not so long after our mother's. They're gone missing for several months before their corpse were found outside the town. After that, I never heard any news about Naruto. It seemed like he was vanished or never exist at all."

"…" No reply came from Sasuke for a long time.

"That's all?"

Itachi nodded.

"That's all?!" He clenched his fist, "Itachi, are you saying you don't know where he is?"

Itachi just stared blankly at Sasuke.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me that you knew where Naruto is!"

"I told you the truth, otouto. What's it for me to keep anything from you, since father is not here anymore?"

Sasuke staggered, he couldn't think of anything. He felt empty. He always thought Naruto would be here, waiting for him upon his arrival, since his father is dead. But he's not, and would never be here.

Soon, he made his way to his room, still in his blank mind, but then Itachi called him.

"Don't be so down, Sasuke. Maybe it's time for you to give up on him."

In a second, Sasuke was there, yanked Itachi's shirt, "Not in this lifetime!"

And with that he released his brother and went to his room.

"Naruto, where are you?" he desperately voiced out his longing for Naruto.

On the other side of the town…

"Taiyo-sama*, it's almost time for the shop to be open. Please get ready."

One of his apprentice was calling for him from the outside of his room.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Was his only reply before he got up and prepare himself for another long night.

'Last night I dreamt a nice dream. It's been a long time since I dream about him, about Sasuke-kun. I wonder how is he now.'

With a weak smile, he shook his head, trying to forget his dream.

"Haruna-kun*! I'm done, you can come and help me with my clothes and hair~!" He said cheerfully.

"Yes, Taiyo-sama." The said boy, Haruna, came into the room with several other younger boys. In their hands laid his kimono and hair accessories.

This time was the only fun time he's got at the brothel, where he could have fun and joke around with his apprentices. Happy laugh could be heard even from outside his chamber.

"It's done, Taiyo-sama! You look beautiful as usual." Haruna said with a full smile on his face.

"Thank you Haruna-kun, Sei-kun, and Aki-kun!" He smiled and hugged them one by one.

"It's time for the shop to open. You should relax before your costumer is arrived, Taiyo-sama. Excuse us." Haruna bowed, followed by Sei and Aki. After that they left him alone in his room.

He sighed, wondering who would come and buy him today. He was not alone for a long time since Haruna came back and called him to greet his first costumer for the night.

"Who is it, Haruna-kun?" He whispered while he followed Haruna to one of the finest chamber where the guest waited.

"It was Sai-danna, from Shimura clan, Taiyo-sama."

"Shit, it's him again?"

"Taiyo-sama!"

"Sorry..I just can't stand his fake face. And he keeps calling me dickless! Can you believe that!?"

Haruna sweatdropped. He heard it countless time, everytime Sai came to 'visit' the oiran, he will tell him that.

"At least you can be yourself with him around, Taiyo-sama." Haruna patted him before sat down in front of the Tsubaki room.

"Shimura-danna, Taiyo-sama is here." He slided the door so the oiran could enter the room.

He just walked inside the room, without any greetings or courteousness.

"You look beautiful today, with your orange kimono, dickless." He let out a fake smile.

"You bastard! Stop calling me dickless! You have seen tha–"

He was not finished when Sai said to Haruna to closed the door and leave.

"Stop cutting me off!"

"Sit down, will you, Naruto-kun?"

"Bastard!" he cursed, but still he sat down beside Sai, "and stop calling me with my real name, Sai."

"I like your real name better than your stage name, Naruto-kun."

"Hmph. I will be dead if the old man heard you called me by my real name."

They have known each other since Naruto was sold to the brothel and still an apprentice of the tayuu-oiran* of that time. Back then, when Sai's stepfather was spending his time with the oiran, Sai was playing around with Naruto. That time, Naruto told him his real name. Now that he became the oiran himself, Sai often visited him and 'having fun' with him in different ways from their childhood. Sai became his regular, together with his stepfather.

Their time was spent from drinking sake, chatting, to having sex. At first Naruto was having a hard time accepting that Sai was buying him for the 'fun', but after some times, he came to accept the fact that he's an oiran. He even thought that Sai's company was far better than any other dirty old men who bought his service, including Sai's stepfather.

Thanks to all these dirty men, he would never be good for his Sasuke. Nah, it was only a dream, it was only his long forgotten dream. Sasuke was never his, and will never be. He's sure that Sasuke had forgotten him a long time ago, well, since they're separated when they're only 10 to 11 years old.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto-kun?" Sai whispered softly on Naruto's neck.

"Mnh..I-it's nothing."

"…" He stopped for a while, "focused on our activity then."

"Sorry..Ngh…" He felt Sai's hand on his inner thigh, caressing him with passion, or maybe just because of the heat of their moment.

"Sai..Ah.." he tried to protest, "stop..ah…teasing me..ahhnn.."

All his protest was turning Sai on even more. He caressed, sucked, and bit Naruto even more, on all spot he could reach with his hands and mouth. He slowly removed Naruto's kimono from his body, taking his tan smooth skin in.

Soon he could feel that Naruto was almost there, and with his wicked mind, he decided to play it slower.

"Sa-sai..! Don't ahh…mnnhh…"

"Don't what?"

"You b-bastard…ahh..! Stop that!"

"Stop?" he released his hand that have been stroking Naruto's member.

"You meanie! Touch me faster, you bastard!"

"Heh." He chuckled, he knew what Naruto wanred, but it was fun teasing him.

"Ahh..Mnnhh…I-I'm coming..Ahh.."

With that skillful strokes, it only took another minute before Naruto reached his first orgasm for the night. Sai only smiled when he saw Naruto's blissful expression and his cum all over his stomach and Sai's hand.

"It's my turn, no?" He finally said when Naruto seemed back from his blissful moment.

"…" He stared on Sai's hardened member and bent down to take Sai's hard member in his mouth.

"Ngh,"

Naruto looked up with his tongue around Sai's member.

"Wis ith guwd (Is it good)?" He asked.

"Nhh-ahh..Don't talk with my cock inside your mouth, ahh.."

He could feel the vibration and the tongue around his cock. Naruto's erotic expression while sucking up his dick didn't help him any better. He could tell he wouldn't last long with all those service.

"Ngh..Naru-to..I'm co-ming…Nghh…" With that he grabbed Naruto's hair and pushed him toward his groin, forcing him to accept his cum right when he's coming.

"Mnngghhh..!" is all Naruto could mutter when the bitter white fluid penetrating his abused mouth. Sai left no room for Naruto other than swallow all his cum.

"_cough…cough_…You bastard!" He punched him on his cheek, "you should have let me go..yuck! You knew I don't like to swallow that disgusting thing!"

He was silenced with a forced kiss from Sai..

"Mnnhh"

"Let's continue, we don't have all time here."

They soon proceed to the main event.

Back to Sasuke (sorry I was not in the mood to write the sex scene..TT^TT forgive me).

He was sitting on his window right inside his room, looking at the moon. It was beautiful night, with an almost full moon, with a bright dark sky full of stars. There's no single cloud at all.

In this lovely night, he was wondering if Naruto was somewhere, looking at the moon longingly, just like him. Sitting alone, thinking about him all along. Well, it was what Naruto doing everytime the night came together with the bright beautiful sky. This kind of beautiful night sky was memorable for both of them. Before they're separated.

_It was a rare occasion where his dad let him go spent the night at Naruto's. He would remember to thank his mother when he came back tomorrow._

"_Nee..Nee..Sasuke-kun. Look! The moon is so pretty!"_

"_Hn." He didn't look at the moon though. For him, Naruto was more beautiful than the moon. He smiled sincerely when suddenly Naruto turned his head toward him._

"_Mouu! Sasuke-kun! Why are you looking at me like that?" He pouted with all his might only to get Sasuke chuckled at him._

"_You're so cute, Naruto-kun."_

"_No boy like to be called cute, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Heh, but you're cute and beautiful. Nothing and no one can be compared to you."_

"_Wh-what are you saying, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto dropped his head, trying to hide his embarrassment from Sasuke. He could see Naruto's ripe tomato face though. He chuckled once again and put his fingers on Naruto's chin, trying to grab his attention._

"_I like you, Naruto-kun. Really, really like you."_

"_M-me too, Sasuke-kun. I like you the most." He blushed again._

"_Let's promised each other that we will marry when we're older!"_

"_Sure~! Promised!"_

_With that they linked their pinky finger together to seal their promise…_

TBC…

**A/N: How is it? Is it good for the opening chapter? Left me review so I can see you're excited for his story to continue…I'll be waiting!**

**Taiyo means sun.**

**Haruna means the spring.**

**Aki means fall or autumn.**

**Sei taken from the nature kanji. **

**Tayuu-oiran is the highest ranking of courtesan.**


End file.
